


Tell Me I'm Your Babe

by kissmeonthemouth (halflitdaydream)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflitdaydream/pseuds/kissmeonthemouth
Summary: Minjoon FanfictionLike every bored high schooler or college student, Jimin downloads Kik. He gets curious and meets new people. As things start to unfold after joining a #ddlb group chat, he starts to get feelings he had never expected.(Side relationships: Junghope, Chanbaek, Hyungwonho, and Markjin)





	1. Please Do Not Skip

This story is a boyxboy story. If you don't like it, then leave. Don't make hateful comments because that's just plain rude. 

This is also a ddlb story. Ddlb stands for daddy dom little boy. It's really hard to describe. For those who don't know what little space is, I hate to do this to you, but you might have to look it up. I am really bad at describing it, but in this story, it's a state of regression. 

If you don't like it, then leave. For those of you who do like these kinds of stories, please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Namjoon turned to the younger boy, reaching out for his hand. Jimin gladly slipped his hand into the older's bigger one.

"Daddy, why do you have to go? You just got here," Jimin sniffled.

"Minnie" Namjoon stopped and stood right in front of the younger, "I have to get back home to take care of my grandma or else I would stay with you forever." Jimin's eyes started to water.

"I want you to still come back and see me. I will be lonely without you, daddy." Jimin started to cry. Namjoon pulled him against his chest and hugged him tightly. The younger gripped his shirt tightly, never wanting to let go. Namjoon just slowly rubbed his back, and hummed quietly.

"Flight 131 to Michigan, United States is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 131 to Michigan, United States is now boarding," the lady called over the intercom. As she said this, Jimin started to cry harder.

"D-Daddy, please don't go! Stay with me! Please, daddy! I love you, please don't leave!!" He cried and cried, hoping that his words would change the older's mind. Namjoon slowly started to pull away from Jimin, with him gripping his shirt even tighter to keep the older from getting away. When Namjoon started to pry the younger's hands off of his shirt, he heard small whimpers fall from his lips.

"Minnie, I really have to go. I promise I will call, text, email, mail, and video call you whenever you want. Please, you have to let me go. I promise I will be back for your graduation, so expect me to be there, okay?" The younger nodded and started loosening his grip.

"L-Love dada, please no leave," Jimin sniffled and looked up at the older. Namjoon started tearing up as he looked at the younger.

"I love you too, Minnie. I have to go and I need you to be a big boy so you can get back to the car without me, okay? I'll give you a prize if you can do it because I believe in my baby boy." Jimin slightly smiled.

"Okay, dada! Minnie can do it!" Namjoon smiled brightly, leaving a small kiss on the younger's forehead. Jimin pouted and tapped his lips.

"Minnie, I really have to go now, okay?" Tears started to form in the younger's eyes, as he begged for a kiss goodbye. Namjoon quickly leaned down and pecked his lips, and a small whimper escaped from the younger's lips.

"Be safe, dada!" Jimin waved as Namjoon started walking toward the boarding section, and in return received a stern but caring look. As Jimin scurried back toward the exit, Namjoon's heart pounded in his chest. It took him this long to realize his deepest feelings and he decided to tell his grandma that he wouldn't be staying home anymore. He quickly boarded the plane and settled in a seat, practically buzzing.


End file.
